<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲吻狂魔 by hypnosk66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301734">亲吻狂魔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66'>hypnosk66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>据受害人尚筱菊回忆，那本该是一个晴朗的午后。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲吻狂魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>据受害人尚筱菊回忆，那本该是一个晴朗的午后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吃罢午饭，尚筱菊拉上搭档和队长在后台休息室斗地主消食。这天牌运当头，已经叫了三把地主的小菊宝宝对拿下这局是胸有成竹，心话没拉上老祖果然是正确的选择，不然这钱就都让他赢去了。</p><p>李鹤东捏着牌憋屈的很，今天没赢过一把呢，还有个大高个老是在自己身后晃来晃去，太分散人注意力了，想散步怎么不上外头散去。</p><p>“我炸！嘿！”</p><p>他和包子还在过单牌呢，尚筱菊一扔手上最后两张，又赢了。</p><p>这孙子竟然留了俩王在手里，李鹤东自暴自弃地把手头上的牌甩桌上，打算起身尿遁。</p><p>“唔？！？”</p><p>身后这人像是看准了机会，一张大脸突然凑近，“吧嗒”一口亲在他嘴上。</p><p>李鹤东一屁股又坐了回去。</p><p>菊宝和包子低头假装洗牌，我们什么都没看见。</p><p>“谢金你有病吧！吓我一跳……”</p><p>小李吓得够呛，忘了自己刚才还想逃离牌桌，竟是又开了一局。</p><p>“靠……我牌运都被你亲没了……”</p><p>麻溜发完牌，李鹤东边整理边觉得这一手牌也是烂得够可以了，索性把错全推人身上。</p><p>“我的错，我的错。”</p><p>谢金把埋怨一一应下，凑过去又是“吧嗒”一口。</p><p>“还给你了！”</p><p>或许是亲够了，谢金背着手高高兴兴溜达出房间。</p><p>光天化日，朗朗乾坤，二队后台岂能容忍此等不要脸之事！择日不如撞日，见人走远了，尚筱菊拉着搭档壮足了胆，今天一定要跟队长反应反应情况！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果这世上有时光机，尚筱菊一定会回到这一刻给自己来俩大嘴巴子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“叔，我觉得这不合适！”尚筱菊搓开手中的牌，稳健地打了张黑桃三。</p><p>“对！”孙子钊好捧哏的，跟着出了张四。</p><p>“啥啊，赢够了想跑啊？”李鹤东还没反应过来这两人在说什么，一张二截断了牌，准备开始他的表演，“我告你休想！”</p><p>“没有，我是说老祖跑来偷亲你这事儿，你就不觉得稍微有那么一点点点点的不太合适嘛……？”</p><p>“是啊，搞什么突然袭击。”</p><p>“嗯……”小李时来运转，刚才越看越破的牌现在是越打越顺，一定是刚才亲回来了。当然，他们说的也有道理，不能再这么纵容下去了！</p><p>“知道了，我等会儿跟他说去。”</p><p>最后一副对子也出去了，李鹤东今日首胜，挺好，不如就此结束游戏，起身赶紧溜，“你们玩儿吧，我找谢爷去！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果这世上有时光机，尚筱菊一定……可恶！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“爷，我跟你说个事儿。”找到谢金并没有费李鹤东多大工夫。</p><p>“结束啦？牌运回来没有啊？”这人正窝在沙发上玩手机，见他过来，放下翘着的二郎腿，往边上挪出一个位置。</p><p>“赢了……但是吧，你总偷亲我不行！”李鹤东坐下，腰板挺得倍儿直，十分严肃地反应孩子们提出的问题。</p><p>“可我一看到你就想亲一下，这我忍不了啊。”谢金伸手掰倒了李鹤东，让他放松靠在沙发上。</p><p>两人肩挨着肩，腿挨着腿，沙发上坐着倒像是来睡觉的，不过李鹤东的小卤煮保持着十分清醒，他可是来正经讲事情的。</p><p>“别偷偷摸摸的，身后突然窜出个脑袋吓不吓人呐！又不是不让你亲……”平时台上就喜欢突然凑近了说，台下还这样，受得了受不了，“先打声招呼啊，你提前告诉我一声，我好有个心理准备。”</p><p>天呐，这逻辑，真是坚不可摧。</p><p>经过0.001秒的慎重考虑，谢金积极承认错误并表示即刻执行，不错不错，知错能改善莫大焉。</p><p>李鹤东重返战场，带来谈判成功的喜讯。尚筱菊心中暗挑大拇指，不愧是您，这种小事分分钟解决，三人牌局再开，队长您劳苦功高，新一轮地主从您开始叫！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“东子，我要来亲你了！”</p><p>如果这世上有……不用时光机了，尚筱菊现在就想抽自己两下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啵——”</p><p>牌局继续，对孩子的伤害也在继续。</p><p>“鹤东——”</p><p>“等会儿我出完牌……啵——”</p><p>孙子钊无心打牌，只想先猜俩难度系数极高的灯谜。</p><p>“东……”</p><p>“知道了知道了……啵——”</p><p>叔你怎么还会抢答了？</p><p>孩子幼小的心灵受到极大的伤害，尚筱菊已经不记得那天牌局是怎样结束的了，他承受了太多……</p><p>之后几天，后台洋溢着打灯谜的欢快气氛。</p><p>尚筱菊表示，都是我的错，怪我开了那场牌局，怪我不让他们偷摸亲热，现在他们光明正大地搞在一起了……唉，别说了，树上七只鸟，你系住了吗？</p><p>非著名思想家包子曾对此事发表看法：阳光总在风雨后，不然自捣自己眼。</p><p>阳光来了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>据目击证人尚筱菊回忆，那是一个晴朗的午后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三队队长搭档来后台给朋友带消息，小事一桩，正巧路过，不必进来坐坐，只要让朋友记得下礼拜回家吃饭就行。</p><p>谢金正和人站在门口聊天，你一句老谢我一口老李，气氛融洽。</p><p>“我叫他过来。”</p><p>朋友即将团聚。</p><p>“东子——”</p><p>这一声传得够远，就见李鹤东从屋里小跑出来。</p><p>“来了来了，听到了……”李鹤东也没打量四周，捞过人脖子踮着脚“啵”了一口，一整套动作流畅自然，嗐，毕竟熟能生巧，“不才亲过嘛，您是亲上瘾……卧槽！”</p><p>坏菜。</p><p>“哥……你什么时候来的……”小李不懂这个，小李未成年。</p><p>“呃那个，老李啊……”谢金没能说完一句整话，被身边这人挠了一下腰，闭上嘴站到一边。</p><p>李云杰瞪大了眼睛说不出话来，玉米头型差点炸出爆米花，白菜，我可爱的白菜竟然……</p><p>“下礼拜记得回来吃饭……一起回来！”不等回话，朋友离场。</p><p>哦天，好血腥，尚筱菊遮住双眼，离开案发现场。</p><p>经过此事，两人再次回到偷摸亲热的状态，也不知道社会朋友在饭桌上都说了什么，小李甚至对在外亲热更加抗拒，众队员纷纷表示爷爷活该。</p><p>那谢金呢？</p><p>谢金说你们懂什么，欲拒还迎的小猫不香吗！</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>